


Brooklyn Cafe

by Eurydia



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurydia/pseuds/Eurydia
Summary: Steve and Bucky getting cozy in a cafe in Brooklyn! This is a gift for 4captains, for the Stucky Secret Santa 2019.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Stucky Secret Santa 2019





	Brooklyn Cafe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4captains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4captains/gifts).




End file.
